Predictions
by bukalay
Summary: It is just my predictions after every chapter is released, so please read and review, Rated T for Xanxus's words and any violence
1. Chapter 301

Predictions

Chapter 300 predictions: Recovery

[the mansion]

"It seems that our young Vongola Juudaime has a lot of resolve" Talbot said, "Well then see me after 4 days , oh and by the way, please give the Lightning and Rain Vongola Rings, as well as the the rings of the beast" Talbot Continued, after hearing, Gokudera quickly got Lambo's Vongola Ring and Vongola Box Ring from his Afro and gave it to Talbot, "so this the unharmed Lightning Vongola Ring? Well it just needs an upgrade" then Reborn who just watched the Metal Craftsman and the Tenth Generation Family conversing, jumped and Landed on Tsuna's shoulder with ease and said, "Well looks like I need to give this to you" as he handed out Yamamoto's not cracked Vongola ring and his Vongola Box Ring, everyone is in awe and gave reborn questioning looks, Tsuna then said, "Reborn, how did you acquire Yamamoto's ring?", Reborn answered, "ahh its simple, it's the time that I was searching for clues on the assault of Yamamoto, seems like the chain necklace broke when the Shimon attacked him." Tsuna, Ryohei and Gokudera just replied an "Oh" to what Reborn said.

"In any case, Tsunayoshi-kun, you need to focus on healing yourselves, for we cannot produce on many victims" The Ninth said, "b-bu-but, we need to save Chrome!" Tsuna stuttered, "Baka-Tsuna, you should concern yourselves first!" Reborn said as punched Tsuna in the gut.

BANG!

"That looks like…" everyuone murmured as they saw two red guns with the letter X engrave in each of them, "Xanxus" Timoteo murmured, "Boss!" the Varia shouted, "You Trashes! You get easily defeated those Trash of a Family!, Can't even believe that you defeated me!" Xanxus shouted, "they were aided by the SIN Xanxus, and we know nothing about the rings!" Timoteo said as he is regaining his composure, but Xanxus just ignored his stepfather's words and proceeded towards Tsuna as he pointed his X guns towards Tsuna's head. And said, "bring back the name of the Vongola! Otherwise I'll kill you myself!" but Gokudera shouted, "You Bastard! What do you think you're doing to Tenth!"

[School]

Oi Dame-Tsuna!, have you seen Enma-kun? He didn't even came to school, normally, he is early, and also Hibari-san is nowhere to be found" a classmate of his asked.

"Ano Gokudera-kun, how did you get those injuries? It ruining your handsome face" a girl classmate asked Gokudera.

"Tsuna-kun, what happened to Onii-chan? When he got home yesterday, he seems pretty injured, I thought you all are just going to some ceremony, why did he, you, and Gokudera came back injured?"

THE END

Basically its just my predictions on what will happen on Chapter 300 and I entitled it Recovery

So please Review and Click Where the arrow is pointing… :) Thank you

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review Read and Review

Read and Review Read and Rev

Read and Review Read and

Read and Review R

Read and Revie

Read and Re

Read and

Read

R


	2. Chapter 302

A/N: Oh well, it turned out that the upgrades were faster, and take note of this, none of my predictions came true! LOL well anyways here Is my prediction for the next chapter, Chapter 302

##*-

Chapter 301: Thinking

"But for it to show its true powers, you must need seven dayso unleash it completely" Talbot said, "Seven days? Same like the Shimon Family huh?" Reborn thought, "So we still need seven days to rescue Chrome, we can't allow that!" Tsuna screamed. "Calm down Tsunayoshi-kun, we need you to be healed completely to be able to fight, with those injuries, you can't possibly battle Shimon" Timoteo said.

"BAD NEWS NINTH!" Coyote Nougat's body is missing!" Shouted Timoteo's cloud guardian, Visconti, "NANI!" Coyote's body can't be found?" Timoteo said. "There is still a chance, that he is still alive, and is being held captive by Shimon" Timoteo continued, "meanwhile Tsunayoshi-kun, you must rest and get to school tomorrow" Timoteo said while facing Tsuna and his guardians.

##*

At night, we see Namichuu, being patrolled by the Disciplinary committee members or more like delinquents, inside and outside the campus, and Hibari is shown standing on the rooftop in deep thought

##*

In the hospital, Yamamoto Takeshi is shown still with an oxygen mask but is half awake, meanwhile outside his room, His father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi is shown sitting outside his son's room

##*

In Kyoko's room, Kyoko is shown sleeping on her bed while her brother looks at her full of concern and regret for dragging his sister into this, as he closes the door and walks up to his room and thought, "well maybe Garyuu could heal Yamamoto's wounds now" as he opened the door to his room

##*

Gokudera is shown walking to his house in deep thought, sure what happened today, he can't help it and again he failed as Tsuna's right hand man, fornot being able to protect his beloved Juudaime from the Shimon Family

##*

Tsuna is shown lying down in his bed, looking for possible explanations he has to make for Kyoko, being her brother involved in the mafia and all, she might have thought that they will only go to a HAPPY AND PEACEFUL ceremony, but her brother ended up with many bruises as soon as he gets back home.

##*/*-+

A/N: I guess that will be my prediction for Chapter 302, well if anyone disagrees, you are welcome to give me flames, but please do Read and Review :)

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review Read and Review

Read and Review Read and Rev

Read and Review Read and

Read and Review R

Read and Revie

Read and Re

Read and

Read

R


	3. Chapter 32?

A/N: Sorry guys... haven't updated in a while… well you see the topics for the exams are really difficult so I had to study. For the My readers… please do forgive me, besides the fact that my computer crashed… I just can't get any ideas… Oh well here is my prediction for Enma and Tsuna fight…

We've got a glimpse right after Shitt P. was taken…

_**WARNING! TSUNA MIGHT BE OOC!**_

##*-

Chapter 32?: Threats

##*

"FIRST YOUR FATHER KILLED MY FAMILY AND NOW YOU ARE AVE TAKEN MY FRIENDS AWAY TSUNA! WHAT ELSE ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE AWAY FROM ME WITH YOUR CRUEL VONGOLA BLOOD IN YOUR VEINS!" shouted Enma, but Tsuna is still locked in a depressing mode, after hearing that he was the son that killed his friend's family, "WHAT WAS THAT!" Gokudera shouted, in hopes that he could defend the depressed Tsuna.

##*

Meanwhile in Namimori, Kyoko and Haru are worried, it's been seven days, and Tsuna and the gang are still nowhere in sight, yesterday, they went to see Yamamoto, but to their surprise, his body is being carried by a winged entity, they tried to stop it, but they failed, and the only thing they recovered was a feather.

##*

"ehehehehe, Nice meeting you again Tsunayoshi-kun" a cheerful voice suddenly erupted and it made Gokudera and Tsuna shiver in fear, much to Enma's surprise. Gokudera, depressed Tsuna, Reborn, Julie(AKA Daemon Spade), a hypnotized Chrome and Kaoro(sp?) looked up only to see a winged person smiling evilly, holding a body, "ahahahaha! Here I thought that the vongola's hyper intuition is good, you can't even sense a simple illusion" Byakuran said maniacally, "Why did you even think that Chrome-chan would snuggle to the chest of a total stranger, she doesn't even know him, and keeps calling him –sama" Byakuran continued, this made Enma narrow his eyes, and who are you exactly?" he asked, "now, now, Enma-kun, I'm sure Tsunayoshi-kun here knows the answer, ne? Tsunayoshi-kun?" the winged man replied, "Byakuran!"

##*

"Right on the spot, Tsunayoshi-kun" he smiled evilly, "now I want you to surrender your Vongola Sky Ring, or you won't see this man alive, as he showed an unconscious Yamamoto at his mercy

##*/*-+

A/N: I guess that will be my prediction for Tsuna vs. Enma fight well if anyone disagrees, you are welcome to give me flames, but please do Read and Review :)

I know this is not a fight rather, another villain showing up

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review

Read and Review Read and Review

Read and Review Read and Rev

Read and Review Read and

Read and Review Read

Read and Review R

Read and Revie

Read and Re

Read and

Read

R


End file.
